villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Principal Rabbski
|thumb|Kellen's drawing of Rabbski as the Emperor from Star Wars]] Principal Rabbski is the main antagonist of the Origami Yoda book series. She is the principal of McQuarrie Middle school who is seen as a real-life version of Emperor Palpatine by the students. She is against the origami puppets, as she sees them as disruptions to the learning environment. History The Strange Case of Origami Yoda Rabbski is first mentioned by Tommy in the first book. He says that she made Dwight stop wearing a cape to school. Darth Paper Strikes Back Rabbski is the secondary antagonist of the second book. When Harvey and Jen tell Rabbski about Origami Yoda's "zero hour comes" speech, Rabbski decides to transfer Dwight to the Correctional and Remedial Education Facility (CREF). The day before the school board meeting where Rabbski plans to request a transfer for Dwight to CREF, she gives Tommy a speech about how he should "put Yoda away. Put your petition away," referring to Origami Yoda and the case file Tommy plans to present to the school board. However, Tommy does not listen to her. At the school board meeting, Rabbski is forbidden from discussing Dwight's disciplinary action during the public comment section. After Tommy and Harvey tell the school board why Dwight doesn't deserve to go to CREF, Dwight's mom yells at Rabbski and the school board that they should withdraw the referral request. Rabbski is embarrassed by her yelling, but after Dwight and his mom leave, she still makes the request. The school board votes in favor of it; however, Dwight's mom signs him up for Tippett Academy instead. The Secret of the Fortune Wookie When Sara first shows off the Fortune Wookie, Rabbski shows up and decides to ban origami from the school. The librarian, Mrs. Calhoun, talks Rabbski into allowing origami in the library. Rabbski continues to enforce the no-origami rule throughout the book, including during the Snot Trooper incident where she punishes Tommy, Harvey, and Kellen for getting in a fight over Tommy blowing his nose on Harvey's origami snow trooper. Rabbski also contributes to "The Dwight File." However, Tommy crosses out part of what she says to make "Please come disrupt the learning environment." At the end, Rabbski sends out letters saying that the elective classes will be cancelled in favor of Funtime" Time to Focus on the Fun-Damentals. The Surprise Attack of Jabba the Puppet Rabbski gives a speech about how Funtime is going to be a great thing for the school. Later, when the rebellion sends her a letter about how they plan to fail the tests on purpose, Rabbski calls Tommy, Kellen, Harvey, Mike, Dwight, and Sara to her office. Rabbski lectures the students about how if they fail the Standards of Learning tests, they will get held back. She ends the meeting asking what Foldy-Wan Kenobi has to say about it. To which Foldy-Wan just says, "uh," reflecting how discouraged Tommy and the other rebels feel about the situation. Unbeknownst to Rabbski, the rebellion continues. She finds out when Sara is trying to get a girl to sign the rebellion form and the girl asks Rabbski if she will be mad. On realizing what is happening, Rabbski puts on a Funtime pizza party to convince the rebels to defect. The plan backfires, with the students hating the pizza party and even more kids joining the rebellion. The rebel leaders tell Rabbski that they will have all their members only barely pass the tests, bringing the school avergae down. Rabbski calls them to their office again, saying she is "very disappointed by this." Rabbski tries to convince the students to quit their rebellion, but to no avail. She sends Harvey to ISS when he disrespects her. After a while, she gives up and ends up calling the kids' parents and arranging a parent-teacher conference. At the parent-teacher conference, Rabbski starts telling the kids' parents about the Funtime program, but someone turns the TV on and plays the Funtime show. Rabbski at first accuses Tommy, Kellen, and Harvey of turning on the TV, but they are all innocent. The kids' parents see the Funtime show and call it "egregious," saying that they are not okay with Rabbski making their kids watch it. Rabbski, embarrassed, says that she will inform the school board of their complaints. Unknown to Rabbski, it was Mr. Howell who turned on the TV. Princess Labelmaker to the Rescue In the fifth book, Rabbski still has the Funtime Program going. When Cassie, Harvey, and the other drama kids put on their "Olivia Twist" play at lunch, they are worried that Rabbski will see them and shut the whole thing down. But instead, she is happy that they're putting on the play and helps them with their sound and curtains. At the end, she says they have "spunk." Tommy later discovers that there was a girl named Lulu Rabbski (possibly Lougene's sister) who was a big drama star when she was in middle school. Throughout the book, Amy pesters Rabbski about when she will ever shut down the Funtime program. The thrid time she asks, Rabbski says that she has succeeded in changing things. To the horror of the students, Rabbski actually has not gotten rid of Funtime; she has ordered Xtreme.Fun, an even worse version of Funtime. Rabbski tries to convince the discouraged students to give the new program a chance, but to no avail. A mysterious rebel (later revealed to be Dwight) steals the rebels' secret case file and gives it to Rabbski, along with the Princess Labelmaker puppet. Rabbski reads the case file and calls all the rebels to her office, along with Mr. Breckerman from the school board. They suggest a class called AR-GAP, where select students can do elective activities. Despite Harvey's and Mike's joy, Tommy declines the offer saying that they want electives and JV sports for everyone. Mr. Breckerman refuses, and Rabbski brings the meeting to a close. Rabbski meets with Tommy after the meeting, telling him that she's impressed with his actions. She and Tommy agree to go to the next school board meeting and talk the school board into cancelling the Extreme.Fun program. At the meeting, Rabbski works together with the rebels and Mr. Howell to show the school board how terrible of a program Funtime is. After Tommy gives his speech, Rabbski tells the school board that she wishes to permanently suspend Funtime, calling it a "disruption to the learning environment." In the end, the school board decides to table the program "pending further review." At the end of the book, Rabbski walks in on Tommy about to kiss Sara and stops them. She gives out brochures about the upcoming school field trip. Emperor Pickletine Rides the Bus Rabbski makes the decision not to allow origami on the school field trip, which the students are disappointed by. Murky and a few other sixth-graders try to bring origami on their trip to the zoo, but Rabbski stops them. Rabbski takes her students-including Sara, Cassie, Rhondella, and Jen-on the smallest bus to Washington D. C. Sara, who is tired of Rhondella texting her boyfriend, sets up a trap where Jen butt-dials Rhondella, causing the phone to ring and attract Rabbski's attention. Rabbski confiscates Rhondella's phone. When Jen loses her cell phone in the sculpture garden, Rabbski spends an hour looking for it, only to find out that it was in Jen's other pocket the whole time. On the drive home, Rabbski's, Mr. Howell's, and Mrs. Porterfield's groups stop at Wendy's for dinner. Rabbski reveals that they were supposed to take the Standards of Learning tests on the day of the field trip. Mr. Howell tells Rabbski that he loves her, to which Rabbski says, "I know." When The Twist comes on the radio, Rabbski dances with Mr. Howell. On the way home, when Harvey punches Tommy, Rabbski comes back to see what happened. At the last second, Fruitigami Yoda convinces Tommy not to get Harvey in trouble. Tommy tells Rabbski that he tripped when he snuck up to see Sara. Rabbski has the bus driver stop so they can get cleaned up. At the end of the book, Rabbski is rumored to be in love with Mr. Howell. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Opportunists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes